Chapter ten (TWDL)
Beta read by: W.Y. Traveller I managed to avoid the drama Lockhart stirred up; punching someone in the face tends to make things clear. That and I don't take the idiots class. The rest of the school wasn't so lucky. Hell, even Colin Creevey hadn't been annoying me! I had just been sitting back and enjoying my time at Hogwarts; I focused on studying, rewriting Weasley's laws, maintaining the secret passage behind the mirror on fourth floor and enjoying the drama. When Ron tried making Malfoy vomit slugs; I allowed his magic to work just long enough for it to backfire on him. Oh, how I was enjoying my revenge! I'd even overheard that the Weasley's weren't pleased with me humiliating their patriarch. Ron had been saying that he was going to get revenge and humiliate me. I hope the idiot did; I knew what his actions would cause and I was looking forward to it. The chamber had been opened, same as last time. I had already begun hearing the Basilisk and had been monitoring Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. I'd been avoiding trouble, and death day parties. I was currently at the Hallowe'en Feast, having a healthy snack of pumpkin juice and apples. "Why do you avoid the candy, Harry?" Daphne asked. "He's obsessed with being healthy. He sneaks out in the mornings to exercise sometimes," Blaise said, in amusement. "Why?" she asked, now truly confused. "I like being healthy. I have more energy, I sleep better, and I look really good shirtless," I said. The last revelation made her blush and Blaise laughed at her. "And pants-less," I said quietly, making her blush even more. Blaise was shaking with laughter. "So, how is the rewrite of Weasley's laws going?" Blaise asked in interest. "Quite well, in my opinion. It solely targets objects that can be for muggle-baiting. Defines any object from one generation prior as a family heirloom, including dark objects and protects them from confiscation. It imposes the requirement that they simply be contained, in such a way that muggles cannot easily get near them. They are required to confirm the truth of their claims with a binding magical contract, including the claim they won't use them against muggles. It still gives the Ministry the right to search possessions, but only on known or suspected offenders and including associates of known or suspected offenders." I said, to their approval and that of the eavesdroppers. "What about the muggle-baiters?" "First time offenders, 100 Galleon fine. Second, a 700 Galleon fine, and Third a 4900 Galleon fine. After that it's time in Azkaban, beginning with a week. Increasing by a week per offence. If they commit a related offence after the law goes into effect, all these punishments become a retroactive punishment, for all previous crimes which is to be served immediately." "That will crush dissent from muggle-baiters and fill the Ministries coffers," Blaise said, in observation. Several of our eavesdroppers seemed to agree. "It also allows people to appeal to the Wizengamot or a selected court for permission to study muggle objects. That way, it leaves the option to eventually adapt muggle technologies and objects to magic. Which could be somewhat useful; this would naturally exempt them from fines and punishments." "I don't see the appeal, but I'm sure others do," Blaise said dismissively. "I don't see the appeal either, at least not at this age. I want to learn to disapparate. I could probably get away with it. I am an emancipated Lord," I said with a smile. "We know, Harry," Blaise said in amusement. "I have overheard that Ron Weasley is seeking revenge for your humiliation of his father; he said he will humiliate and destroy you," Blaise said, to my amusement and Daphne's concern. "That would be a third defeat for the Weasley family," I said offhandedly. Blaise and Daphne got what I was saying. "And the Prewett assets and titles merged with the Weasley's, when Molly Prewett married Arthur Weasley," Daphne said in realization. "Right of Conquest," Blaise said approvingly. "You could demote the Weasleys to peasant status." "Right where they belong," Daphne said. "Yes. I have noticed they act horribly, no class, dignity or maturity. I learned what I know from a book and I behave better than they do," I said, mocking them and amusing Blaise and Daphne. "It looks like you're about to get another victory to your name, Harry," Daphne said, gesturing towards the High Table. I saw Ron walking up there. I noticed that he was morbidly obese and was moving slow. "I, Ron Weasley, challenge Harry Potter to a Wizards Duel," he proclaimed, both boldly and stupidly. Almost all the children of the Light Faction looked at him as if he was insane. So did most of the Grey and Dark Factions. "I accept," I said in amusement. I was surprised that he did this without coercion. "I will not allow this to occur on Hogwarts grounds!" Dumbledore said firmly. "You have no choice in the matter!" my other self said, revealing himself. "You know that you no longer truly control Hogwarts and getting in the way of feuds declared or otherwise is a sure way to be killed. Young Harry may not be able to kill you, but I can, and you're squib in comparison to me!" he said, before forcing Dumbles and everyone to sit back down. "Now, just remember Ronnie, if you back down it's a mark of shame and you cost your family their assets and titles," he said, to Ron's confusion. My other self nodded to me. I rose from my seat and walked up there. "In case it wasn't clear, I authorize Nihilus to act as proxy if any of you attack me or interfere," I said with a mean smile. "Professor Flitwick will officiate," my other self let him up from his seat and I withdrew my wand from my holster. "This duel will be to death or incapacitation. The loser will forfeit all family titles and wealth and become a commoner," Flitwick said, to Ron's confusion. Ron glared murderously at Neville. "Lethal spells may be used. Begin, when ready!" Flitwick said sadly, backing away. "Avada Kedavra!" Ron yelled, to the entire hall's shock. Nothing happened. "Pathetic squib!" I yelled. "Aqua Eructo!" A massive jet of water erupted from my wand tip and blasted Ron back, knocking him into the headmaster's podium. He tried getting up. "Glacies!" I said, freezing the idiot in ice. "Expelliarmus!" I said calmly. A bright jet of scarlet light blasted through the ice and knocked him into the floor again. I repeated the spell and disarmed him of his wand. I felt two rings appear on my hand and I saw two blank ones. I won two lordships, but I was not a Weasley or Prewett, so I had two more untitled lordships, which I could choose to absorb into another house. "Well that takes care of that!" my other self said happily. He seemed to have released everyone from their restraints. "Then perhaps you'd best leave, Dark Wizard, lest you feel my wrath!" Gilderoy said, standing with his wand aimed at my other self. My other self waved me to sit down. "But I like wrath and feelings!" he said, with child-like behaviour. "So come here, let's duel. In fact, let's make it a Wizards Duel." Lockhart remained where he was. "If you win, I'll unmask and even surrender myself to the Ministry. You'll go down in history as the man who defeated the Dark Wizard who destroyed the werewolves. No one will ever forget your name," my other self said, manipulating the idiot. "I accept," Lockhart said, making the biggest mistake of his life. "Attack when ready," my other said, readying himself. "Expelliarmus!" Lockhart yelled and a tiny flash of white light hit my other self, who just shrugged it off. I was surprised that he could even do that much. My other self quickly disarmed him and sent lightning at him. Ah, he was going to pull a Grindelwald. He held the beam of the lightning curse on Lockhart, who screamed in agony as his flesh burned. He wasn't using lethal power, he just wanted to humiliate and disfigure the idiot. He stunned him non-verbally. That duel hadjust won me millions of galleons. The goblins should already be aware of the change of ownership. The good thing was that the Nihilus persona was invulnerable to their lowly magic. The bad thing is, he would have to go to Gringotts to withdraw it and explain the new ownership. "You can have all of his wealth by the way. I won't be in this timeline for much longer," he said. "Uh okay," I said, like I was confused that he was doing that. "Bye everyone! Try not to miss me too much!" my other self said, before entering the Shadow Realm. "I'll go to Gringotts and have them transfer his wealth to the Peverell Vault. We can't have our 'family' getting it," he whispered from the Shadow Realm. I returned to my seat with a pleased smile. "You know his parents will likely challenge you, right?" Daphne asked minutes later in concern. "Yes, I'll just need a proxy. I know Nihilus wants to wipe the Weasley name from existence, hopefully he'll be around." "Hopefully," Daphne said, still concerned. "It seems everyone is leaving." "Yes, I suppose we should also," I said, rising. Minutes later and after ignoring the noise of the Basilisk, we encountered Ginny's writing and the petrified Mrs. Norris. "That is disgusting," I said, looking at the blood and petrified cat. "Enemies of the heir, beware! You'll be next, mudbloods!" Draco's annoying voice called out. He seemed to have pushed his way to the front of the crowd, again. Filch arrived and saw Mrs. Norris. "My cat! My cat! What's happened to Mrs. Norris?" he shrieked. "Which one of you little monsters killed her? I'll kill you!" "Argus!" Dumbledore said, interrupting his homicidal rant. He swept past some Gryffindors and detached Mrs. Norris from the torch bracket. "Come with me, Argus," he said to Filch. Filch obeyed and was led away by him. I continued onto the Slytherin dungeon. I arrived at the Slytherin Common room minutes later. "Potter, what are you gonna do about Weasley's parents?" Nott asked in interest. He was obviously gathering intelligence for his family and faction. "Hopefully my proxy Nihilus will be around to deal with them. If not I'll have to fight or delay." "I will be around," my other self said, revealing himself. "Why are you stalking, Harry?" Daphne asked, somewhat protectively. "I'm not. I bribed him into playing my game and promised him it would be extremely beneficial for him. You're welcome by the way, Harry. Millions of Galleons; all yours, all formerly belonging to Gilderoy Lockhart. I also need to speak with you, in private," he said, before pulling me into the Shadow Realm. "I investigated the Potter finances while I was at Gringotts. Our family has spent five million galleons while in hiding. I also found a bribable goblin, a high ranking and influential one. I confirmed that they don't visit Gringotts, they withdraw money with a magical money bag. This leaves plenty of fun options to finish ruining them." They seemed to be spoiling my siblings and letting them have an amazing, pampered life. They were living like royalty, while I lived like a damn slave! "Good. Give me that knowledge and you can return to your time," I said with a smile. I thought I might be able to speed up my plans. My other self transferred his knowledge to me. They had bought a muggle manor to live in for over five million pounds. Several expensive cars. James had thrown parties with his muggle friends. He had bought a yacht and a plane... what an idiot. He was a wizard, he could move almost instantly! He wasted millions on an over-sized boat! I would enjoy ruining them even more now. I knew they indulged themselves and had an amazing life, but I didn't know all of this. My other self exited the shadowy mirror of the common room. I used my Occlumency to calm down and clear my mind. I exited the Shadow Realm. "Are you okay?" Daphne asked. "Yes, I'm fine," I said in reassurance. "He just gave me a lot of information. My mind is still processing it all." "Potter, there is an emergency meeting of the Wizengamot. The headmaster asked that I inform you that he will retrieve you in thirty minutes' time," Snape said, not pleased with being a messenger. "Tell him by that time I'll already be at the meeting, with already constructed strategies to counter whatever the Light Faction is planning to do in interference," I said angrily. I could tell that Snape was amused by the Light Faction's humiliation. "Anything else?" Snape asked in amusement. "Tell Dumbles to go f**k himself with a Beater's bat," I said, to everyone's amusement. "As you wish," Snape said, to my surprise. He exited the common room, cloak billowing. Was Snape starting to like me? "I need to go get ready," I said. I quickly exited the common room, heading to my dorm. When I entered, I removed my best robes from my trunk and closed its lid and went to the loo. As soon as I was inside, I performed a Switching Spell to change clothes. I summoned my future self by deciding I may need it. I grabbed my copies of the law rewrites. My future self arrived and teleported us into the Ministry. When we arrived, he quickly entered the Shadow Realm. I began walking to the meeting chamber, not bothering to conceal my anger. I arrived minutes later and found the entire Grey Faction already there. "Ah, Lord Peverell, I see what you meant about building up influence now," Lord Greengrass said with a smile. "That was what I like to call a happy accident. I'm still working on that project," I said with a polite smile. "I suppose the 'Light Faction' hopes to bully me into surrendering the former Weasley and Prewett Lordships? That's my current theory, at least," I said, my anger, annoyance and stress obvious. "Most likely an accurate one," Lord Crouch acknowledged. "The Weasleys will likely challenge you also, which means you need a proxy to stand in for you," Lord Greengrass said. I could tell that he was willing to volunteer. "I already have one. Have you heard about Dark Wizard Nihilus?" I asked to their shock. "He's a fan and hates the Weasley's and Dumbledore. He's also more of a Grey Wizard. The Ministry just labels people with dissenting points of view dark, so he just called himself Dark by choice." "That will likely make you appear dark," Lord Davis said. "I don't care, I'm not dark. Nihilus is a chronomancer. He told me every Lordship I'm eligible for and how to claim them. He just wants to ruin Albus Dumbledore and wipe the name Weasley from existence." "Why?" Lord Greengrass asked. "Apparently the muggle-loving wastes of life and magic exposed us in the future. Muggles dropped nuclear bombs on Hogwarts, dissected and murdered us. Nihilus claims Dumbledore did something to me, but won't tell me what it is yet," I said angrily. "He claims it will be more amusing and strategically sound that way." I watched the Dark Faction enter, followed by the Light Faction. "This meeting of the Wizengamot will now begin. We are here due to a complaint by Arthur Weasley, who recently lost both of his family titles and assets," Dumbles said, making the Dark and Grey Faction's snicker. "Lord Peverell, if you would explain your actions." I rose, my annoyance obvious to all. "It's quite simple, really. My spies in Gryffindor house reported that Ron has been saying that he was going to get revenge and humiliate me. I patiently waited, while hoping the idiot did. I knew what his actions would cause and was looking forward to it. Arthurs idiot son challenged me to a Wizards Duel, with the entire Great Hall as witnesses. What was the first spell he tried casting? None other than the Killing Curse, with the Chief Warlock himself as a witness," I said to everyone's shock. "Now, as per the legality of my conquest of Houses Weasley and Prewett. During the first flying lesson at Hogwarts, Ron Weasley attacked me and was quickly defeated. You are all witnesses to my defeat of Arthur Weasley, here in the Wizengamot. When Ron Weasley challenged me and lost very easily, failing to cast even a single spell, that was the third and final defeat that completed the conquest of Houses Weasley and Prewett. They do of course reserve the right to challenge me. I already have a proxy selected. However, in light of their undignified behavior here, my proxy will end their lives," I said, shocking them again. "I also have a complaint." I said with a smile. "Albus Dumbledore attempted to illegally prevent the duel, for the benefit of his faction. I call his impartiality into question and suggest that he step down as Chief Warlock. He obviously cannot be trusted to continue in that capacity and his actions before the duel prove it," I said, to the Light Faction's outrage and the shock of Dumbledore. "I second the motion!" Lord Malfoy called out. "So be it then! I will step down!" Dumbles said angrily. "I do, however, advise you to elect another Chief Warlock immediately." "Yes, and it would have to be someone who has proven themselves impartial, beyond reasonable doubt," I said. Everyone seemed to realize that I had planned this. "Someone whose loyalty and devotion to justice was such that he imprisoned his own son. An esteemed former head of the DMLE and current Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation. I have no doubt that he will not demonstrate bias or prefer a faction over another." They already knew who I was talking about. "I suggest none other than Lord Bartemius Crouch," I said, to the approval of the Light and Grey Faction's, as well as most of the commoners. "I accept the nomination," Lord Crouch said. I discreetly nodded to Lord Greengrass. "Perhaps a vote is in order?" He suggested. "Yes ... All in favor?" Dumbledore asked in defeat. I voted with all my fourteen votes. "Fifty votes in favor. Bartemius Crouch is now Chief Warlock," he said emotionlessly. "I think I speak for the entire Wizengamot when I say you may leave, Albus Dumbledore," I said, with a falsely sweet smile. Dumbledore was glaring at me, but he stopped and exited the chamber in humiliation. Nihilus was heard laughing in the background. Chief Warlock Crouch took his new seat. "Are there any other matters to address?" Crouch asked. "I have completed the rewrite of Weasley's laws. I'm sure you will all find it fair and well written. I combined the two laws into one comprehensive law," I said, to everyone but Weasley's approval. Molly glared at Arthur, who shook his head in refusal. Molly stood and I concealed my pleasure at what she was about to do. She never had good self-control. "I challenge Harry Potter to a Wizards Duel!" she said, glaring hatefully at me. "I accept and my proxy shall fight in my place," I said, in a bored tone. "Where is this proxy?" Molly questioned angrily. My other self exited the Shadow Realm beside me. "That's him. He has a hatred for all things Weasley," I said, pointing at him. Muttering broke out among the Wizengamot as Nihilus stood. "Begin when ready," Nihilus said in a bored tone, though I could tell he was secretly taking the duel seriously. Molly began with a disintegration curse, which hit and was absorbed by Nihilus. "Are you done yet, squib? I see where Ron got his magical talent now," he said, taunting the b***h. She flew into a psychotic rage and barraged him with all types of dark spells; he calmly endured the barrage, unaffected by its power. Time suddenly began to slow, only my other self and I were unaffected. He manipulated the magic in her incoming spells and sent them back to her and cast several dozen cutting curses at her too. He quickly released his hold on time and the spells hit Molly and her mangled body fell to the ground dead, with a disbelieving look on her fat and ugly face. "That concludes the entertainment portion of the Wizengamot meeting," my other self said, coming to sit beside me. "Any other matters?" Crouch asked nervously. No one said anything. "This meeting is now completed." My other self entered the Shadow Realm and I rose to leave, while concealing my pleasure at how events progressed.